


"Ani, come spoon me I'm fucking cold"

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, anakin loves his wife, y'all know padme would be a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Anakin can’t stop calling Padmé his wife, leaves Obi-Wan on read, and Padmé doesn’t like being cold.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	"Ani, come spoon me I'm fucking cold"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta Alex, who has inspired me to write again, and delve into the anidala fandom on ao3. So here we are. Reading anidala fanfiction religiously. Thank you all and goodnight.

“For kriff’s sake.” Anakin wakes up, and while carefully unwrapping Padmé’s arms from behind him, rolls over to check his com.  _ It was too early for this shit. _

__

Anakin needs at least eight hours of sleep, and mind you, eight hours of time in Padmé’s arms, in order to even have  _ hope  _ to be successful that day.

His com light is blinking, much to his disdain. Walking out onto the balcony stark naked with nothing but his wookie slides on (because of course, for some reason the balcony floor got sandy), “Master, why in the kriff would you com me! It’s three in the morning!”

“First, Anakin, language! I thought we discussed this.” Obi-Wan was half a galaxy away from Naboo, in an apartment with the Duchess on Mandalore.  _ Some other relationships among the Jedi were forbidden as well. _

Anakin looks out over the lake, at the stars in the sky- none of them as beautiful as his wife back in the bedroom. Anakin scrambled for a response, “Well, Master, yes we did.  _ However, _ you commed me at three in the morning, thus taking me forcibly from my  _ wife _ .” With a spike of irritation and annoyance, he added, “In conclusion, your honour, I made a split second decision to include profanity because it felt very appropriate, given the circumstances surrounding your com.”

“Anakin this isn’t the Senate, and I am not the Chancellor,” Obi replied with equal irritation and annoyance.

Growing more frustrated, yearning for Padmé’s strong arms around him once again, “Master you might as well be the Chancellor, this is an act of treason.”  _ Padmé never failed to soothe Anakin;, his light in the dark, his sun and stars, his  _ **_starlight_ ** .  _ His star that outshined all other stars in the galaxy. _

“Anakin, there has been a development.” Obi-Wan replied, in all his uptight and posh glory.

“Oh, has there now?” Anakin was now leaning against the railing, Padmé had worn him out earlier and he was only three-fourths of the way through his eight hours of sleep. He was tired dammit.

“Yes, Anakin, the crime lord Ebor Hutt has returned and is on route to…” Obi-Wan’s voice drifted away as Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin’s waist.  _ She wasn’t wearing anything either,  _ Anakin thought with quiet delight.

“Love, who are you talking to? It’s three in the fucking morning, this had better be important my love.” Anakin knew that just as he needed his eight hours with Padmé, she needed his eight hours with him.

“My starlight, Obi-Wan has commed-“ He sucked in a gasp as Padmé gently sucked the skin behind his ear. “Baby, I’m on a call,” he just barely gets out as Padmé molds her body to his back.

_ Goddammit. Of course it was Obi-Wan,  _ Padme thought to herself.  _ But wait, wasn’t he with Satine? Why in the the seven hells would Obi-Wan leave Satine in bed while he went on a call? Why would he leave Satine as cold as she is? _

__

_ Wait,  _ Padmé realized she was cold.  _ This was not okay. This call will have to end. She will end it herself if she has to.  _ She knew what she had to do.

Padmé began to mouth along Anakin’s neck, starting at the base and working her way up, until she reached his pulse point. She kissed his pulse point, and noticed that Anakin had let out a soft groan,  _ he was hard again. She giggled to herself, knowing exactly the effect she had on him _ .

What came next was to be expected.

“Master, I have to go.” Anakin abruptly ends the call, leaving no time for response. He needed time with his wife.

Anakin turned around, leaning down to kiss his wife. He needed her, now.

Padmé pulled away.  _ SHE WAS STILL COLD. SHE HATES BEING COLD.  _ Anakin would have to wait.

_ For reference, Padmé was usually the one to spoon Anakin. She loved how it always, without fail, stopped the nightmares that plagued him every night. She also loved how she could also lie right next to his tight ass. She would never tell him that though. He loved it because he could get sleep for once in his life. He also loved it because he could feel her pussy against his ass. He would never tell her that though. Padmé never let him spoon her. _

__

“Love…” Padmé interrupted him, turned around and walked back in to the bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, she calls back to him, “Ani, my love, come spoon me. I’m fucking cold. 

Anakin nearly tripped over himself with the thought of finally getting to spoon her.  _ HIS WIFE WAS COLD AND IT WAS HIS FAULT.  _ He scrambled after her.

The com was dropped on the floor and was almost certainly broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another chapter about Satine/Obi-Wan if people want it! I hope you all enjoyed my crack fic.


End file.
